


The Fight

by LumenInFusco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/pseuds/LumenInFusco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya reach an impasse in their relationship. How do they deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

      Your blurred, unfocused gaze at the ceiling above you shifts very slightly with each of your heaving breaths. Tension leaves your wrists as the fabric of the sheets slips through your loosened grip. Your legs are almost completely numb, and you’re not fully certain if you can still feel the towel resting underneath your hips. Beside you, Kanaya reaches for the facecloth she had prepared beforehand.

      You don’t turn to face her yet, and you know that she’s not facing you either. Your breathing becomes less labored and the heat that had consumed your body begins to recede. As you brush an errant strand of blonde hair away from your face, you become transfixed on some particle in your line of vision, and you briefly wonder where your hairband ended up. A soft noise alerts you that she has folded and replaced the cloth. Finally, you turn your head.

      “Hey…” you whisper.

      She says nothing at first. Her jade eyes betray a mix of deep affection and stern ire.  “Yes, hello Rose,” she responds.

      “You’re still angry.”

      “And you’re still astute, to have observed as much with such startling clarity.”

      You frown, and look downward. “I’m still angry, too.”

      “I did not, for an instant, suspect otherwise.”

      “Can we talk about what just happened?”

      “Of course.”

      You hesitate, choosing your words carefully. “On Earth, it was customary to withhold sex until after the resolution of a conflict.”

      “Alternia had similar customs.” She pauses. “Though, I will admit to not having directly observed any actual cases. The bulk of my knowledge on the matter has been mostly gleaned through literature.”

      You try, and fail, to suppress a grin. “Likewise. But even so, I have to confess to feeling a little unusual. If we’re both still mad, then it follows that neither of us should have been particularly inclined to do what we just did.”

      Kanaya sighs audibly. “Rose, I love you. I want this to work. But I also feel as though we need to manage our expectations sensibly.”

      You nod. “We’re not always going to agree on everything.”

      “Precisely. This is not going to be our last fight. However, I do not feel as if disagreements such as these should entail a complete withdrawal of affection, or even a partial one.”

      “I feel the same way.” You take a moment to collect your thoughts. “But just so we’re absolutely clear, this doesn’t make us okay.”

      “No. We’re not okay right now. I simply wanted to impart to you that I have every confidence that, eventually, we will be.”

      “So, we _are_ going to pick this up in the morning.”

      “In the morning,” she repeats in agreement, rolling herself to face away from you.  She switches off the lamp. “Good night, Rose.”

      You don’t respond. With sensation only now starting to return to your twitching legs, it’s going to be a while before you’re going to able to relax enough to get any sleep.

      Oh goddammit.

      It occurs to you that she most certainly did that on purpose.

-end-


End file.
